


Rumbo a mi Destino

by Lily_de_Wakabayashi



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Ever After High Holiday Exchange, F/M, Pre-TV Special: Way Too Wonderland, TV Special: Way Too Wonderland
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_de_Wakabayashi/pseuds/Lily_de_Wakabayashi
Summary: Chase Redford ha llegado a Ever After High con un propósito en mente: encontrar al Caballero Blanco que lo derrotó en el País de las Maravillas. 'One-shot' meloso, inspirado en algunos hechos ocurridos en la película "Way Too Wonderland".
Relationships: Darling Charming/Chase Redford
Kudos: 8





	Rumbo a mi Destino

**Rumbo a mi Destino.**

**(Way to my Destiny).**

Parado frente al imponente edificio, él buscaba en su interior el valor y la determinación que siempre había tenido pero que en esos momentos amenazaban con fallarle. ¿Cuál era realmente el problema? Se había enfrentado a dragones, a caballeros enemigos y a otros tantos peligros, ¡pero temblaba ante la simple idea de tener que ir a la escuela!

– Recuerda porqué estás aquí –se dijo entre dientes, para darse ánimos. Y al pensar en ella, el joven recobró su valor.

Él, el Caballero Rojo, el hijo adoptivo de la Reina Roja, había luchado arduamente en el País de las Maravillas contra el Caballero Blanco, en una intensa batalla en la que sólo habría un vencedor. El Caballero Rojo tenía como encargo el no permitir que nadie violara las reglas y, por tanto, estuvo dispuesto a darlo todo para cumplir con su misión. Y casi había ganado. Casi. Al final, el Caballero Rojo tuvo que reconocer que el Caballero Blanco fue superior a él y que había sido derrotado de una manera justa. Nada fuera de lo común, cuando se es un hidalgo que pelea con honor.

Pero el caballero que lo derrotó había resultado ser una princesa. Y una princesa hermosa, además.

Sin embargo, ¿quién dijo que las princesas podían pelear contra el dragón? ¿Quién dijo que podían usar armaduras, levantar espadas y luchar por el honor y la dignidad de otras princesas y enfrentarse por ello a otros caballeros? Nadie, pero en esta nueva generación de estudiantes de Ever After High había personas que no seguían su destino escrito. Y todo parecía indicar que Darling Charming era una de ellas.

Quizás ésa era una de las razones por las que Chase Redford no podía dejar de pensar en Darling Charming. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que ella lo había vencido. Nunca antes Chase se había enfrentado a un caballero con tanto potencial y que demostrara ese grado de valor y determinación, lo cual en sí ya era suficiente para que dicho caballero se ganara el respeto y la admiración de Chase. Pero que al final _él_ resultara ser una _ella_ fue un giro que ni los mismos hermanos Grimm pudieron haber previsto. ¡Y lo más sorprendente de todo era que Darling lucía como una princesa frágil y delicada! ¿Cómo podía mantener esa discreta fachada tan perfecta de muñeca de porcelana y, al mismo tiempo, pelear tan aguerridamente como el más fornido de los hombres? Eso era algo que Chase simplemente no podía comprender. Y por eso fue que él aceptó la invitación de Lizzie Hearts para estudiar en Ever After High, sólo así podría estar más cerca de Darling Charming y conocer lo que ocultaba detrás de su hermosa sonrisa angelical. Y sin darse cuenta de cuándo exactamente sucedió, el Caballero Rojo se enamoró del Caballero Blanco. ¿Eso justificaba el abandonar el País de las Maravillas para ir a Ever After High? Si se lo hubiesen preguntado a C. A. Cupid, seguro que ella habría dicho que sí.

– Bien, aquí vamos –susurró Chase, tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal.

Era al fin su primer día de clases y no podía evitar estar más nervioso porque, ¿sería que Darling querría conocerlo más a él? Ella no se vio impresionada por la bravura de Chase ni por su dura belleza masculina (aunque el mismo Chase no se consideraba un príncipe ni mucho menos, a pesar de que era tan guapo como si fuese de sangre real), tan sólo lo trató como un rival más, uno derrotado, por cierto. ¿Qué tan difícil sería para Chase el tratar de conquistar el corazón de Darling? Cierto era que un caballero jamás se arredraba ante un desafío, ¡pero las batallas del amor son las más difíciles de ganar! Además, al final de cuentas ella era una princesa y él no tenía sangre real, no era más que un huérfano adoptado por una reina aunque, ¿no se supone que en los cuentos de hadas, es el caballero el que se queda con la princesa? ¡Qué más daba si la princesa no quería ser rescatada, Chase podría ayudarle a Darling a darle un giro a su historia y así ambos ir por los cuentos de hadas rescatando a las doncellas de los dragones! Sí, eso era lo que él quería, pelear hombro con hombro con Darling Charming y admirar de cerca su ferocidad.

– No te pongas nervioso, todos en Ever After High nos han tratado muy bien y casi nos sentimos como en casa –le dijo Lizzie Hearts, al verlo–. Claro que esto no es lo mismo que estar en el País de las Maravillas pero aún así nos hemos encontrado amigos de verdad.

– Y puedes divertirte mucho a costa de ellos, además –añadió Kitty Chessire, esbozando su enorme y sardónica sonrisa.

– ¡Y no olvides que ya eres libre de seguir tu propio camino! –expresó Madeline Hatter, con alegría–. ¡No te arrepentirás de haber venido!

Chase iba a responder pero se distrajo cuando vio que, a lo lejos, venía hacia él la mujer de sus sueños. Darling caminaba con su paso elegante y grácil, mientras reía y hablaba con Raven Queen y Rosabella Beauty. Chase sintió que la boca se le secaba y que el corazón comenzaba a galoparle a mil por hora, pero supo imprimirle a su rostro una expresión serena.

“¡Es más difícil cuando no llevo puesta la careta!”, pensó.

Raven fue la primera que lo vio y lo saludó con la mano, en un gesto alegre que no iba acorde con su condición de hija de la Reina Malvada. Chase correspondió con el mismo gesto, aunque con timidez, mientras esperaba a que Rosabella ubicara quién era él (en teoría, todo el alumnado de Ever After High ya estaba enterado de su llegada). Sin embargo, Chase definitivamente ansiaba que fuese Darling quien se acordara cuanto antes de él y de la batalla que mantuvieron en el País de las Maravillas, quería que la chica lo viera y lo saludara para demostrarle que lo tenía tan presente como él a ella, pero Darling estaba distraída y no notó que delante suyo alguien buscaba desesperadamente entablar contacto visual con ella.

“Quizás ya no me recuerda”, pensó Chase, decepcionado. “O no soy lo suficientemente importante como para capturar su atención…”.

Pero entonces sucedió: Darling lo miró al fin con sus bellos y profundos ojos azules, tras lo cual sonrió. Chase pudo ver en ellos que lo había reconocido, así como también vio la sutil presencia de otro sentimiento, uno que seguramente ella a su vez notó en los ojos de él y que era como el suave aleteo de las alas de Cupido, el preludio de un amor intenso. Y el Caballero Rojo no pudo hacer menos que sentir esperanza.

– Bienvenido, Caballero Rojo –le dijo Darling, con su suave voz–. Es un gusto tener aquí a mi gran rival.

– No puedo considerarme como tu “gran rival” a menos que te venza por lo menos una vez, princesa –fue la respuesta automática de Chase.

E inmediatamente maldijo en su interior. Su caballero innato había hablado por él y había bloqueado cualquier posibilidad que hubiese tenido de acercarse a Darling de una manera más normal. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota? Debió de haberle dicho que no era su rival sino un caballero más pero no, al final su instinto lo había traicionado, ahora era seguro que Darling no lo vería más que como otro de los tantos obsesionados con sus cuentos de hadas y que tan comúnmente se encontraban en los pasillos de Ever After High. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa Darling lo miró como si Chase le hubiese dicho que ella era la mujer más bella de todos los cuentos de hadas jamás escritos; su semblante adquirió un leve tinte rojizo, que sorprendió a Rosabella y a Raven.

– Te daré la revancha cuando quieras, Caballero Rojo –aseguró Darling, con una sonrisa emocionada–. Estaré encantada de enfrentarme a ti cuantas veces quieras, pero por favor no me llames “princesa”, dime simplemente Darling.

– Darling. –Él pronunció su nombre con tanta calidez que el rubor de las mejillas de la joven incrementó–. Te hablaré por tu nombre, pero tú no me digas Caballero Rojo, llámame simplemente Chase.

– De acuerdo, Chase. –Su nombre sonó tan suave en la voz de Darling que algo vibró con fuerza en el corazón del Caballero Rojo–. Nos veremos entonces en la arena de duelo.

Chase le tomó la mano y no reprimió el deseo de besársela, a pesar de que creyó que eso le molestaría a la chica; sin embargo, Darling sonrió otra vez y sostuvo la diestra de Chase, al tiempo que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ambos se quedaron así durante unos minutos, tomándose de las manos e intercambiando con la vista lo que aún no podían decirse con los labios.

– De verdad que me alegra mucho que estés aquí, Chase –dijo Darling al fin, tras varios minutos eternos.

– Yo también me alegro. –Chase tuvo el suficiente aplomo para sonreír.

– Quizás después podríamos reunirnos para que te enseñe a bailar –continuó ella–. Según recuerdo, la última vez que nos vimos no lo supiste hacer tan bien.

Antes de que Chase pudiera responder, Darling le soltó la mano, lo miró por algunos segundos y echó a andar; Rosabella y Raven se miraron entre sí antes de seguirla, esbozando sonrisas de complicidad. Chase no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Acaso Darling Charming lo había invitado a una cita? Era casi seguro que así fue, con esa chica todo era muy posible.

Darling se giró una última vez para mirar a Chase, quien le guiñó un ojo con picardía. Repentinamente, el día se había vuelto mucho más luminoso y, como diría Maddie, “sombretástico”. Sí, definitivamente Chase había hecho bien en acudir a Ever After High.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas:**
> 
> – _Ever After High_ y sus personajes le pertenecen a Mattel. La serie animada fue creada por Shannon Hale y Netflix.  
– Soy fan de clóset de _Ever After High_ y siempre quise ver alguna escena romántica entre Chase Redford y Darling Charming desde que vi la película _“Way too Wonderland”_ (cuyo título, por cierto, inspiró el de este fic), pero con la cancelación de la serie esta idea se fue al carajo. Y luego recordé que yo escribo fanfics y me dije: “¿Por qué no?”. En fin, esto le ha gustado a mi mejor amiga, otra fan closetera de la serie, y eso ya hizo que escribir este fanfic valiera la pena.


End file.
